1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of athletic and sports breathing gear and assemblies, and more specifically in one exemplary aspect to an air filtration mouth piece and apparatus to reduce dust, smoke, and allergen related illnesses.
2. Description of Related Technology
Air filtering and breathing assemblies are well known in the art. Such assemblies are utilized to prevent or reduce the opportunity of lung related illness when participating in activities in high smoke, high pollutant, and high allergen environments. Some related art patents discussed below (and incorporated by reference in their entirety) are representative art of these conventional assemblies. In one related art example, US 2008/0168996 published Jul. 17, 2008, by Willis et al. entitled “ANIMASKS KID'S DUST MASKS AKA CHILD FRIENDLY FILTER MASK” discloses a mask made of printed die-cut cotton fibers for versatile fund character designs, with OEM Adjusters and staples. In yet another related art example, US2008/0190436 entitled “NASAL AND ORAL PATIENT INTERFACE” by Jaffe et al. published Aug. 14, 2008, discloses a patient interface for communicating fluids to and/or from a patient nasal cavity and/or oral cavity.
In another related prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 7,406,966 entitled “METHOD AND DEVICE FOR NON-INVASIVE VENTILATION WITH NASAL INTERFACE” by Wondka issued Aug. 5, 2008, discloses a nose ventilation interface including a pair of tubes to deliver a ventilation gas. The tubes are attachable at a first end to a ventilation gas supply hose and engageable at a second end with a person's nostril. In yet another related art, U.S. Pat. No. 7,392,806 issued Jul. 1, 2008, entitled “ELECTRONIC HUMAN BREATH FILTRATION DEVICE” by Yuen et al. discloses a portable human body carrying electronic human filtration device that is an electronic nose mask. The device utilizes electronic ionization technique and electrostatic field to remove air borne particles, dust, pollen, contaminants, bacteria, viruses, toxic chemical, fume and tobacco smoke from human inhalation and exhalation breath. In another related prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,551 entitled “BREATHING APPARATUS” by Alvery that issued Jun. 3, 2008, discloses an SCBA system for providing bottled air to a user and a PAPR system for purifying ambient air for use by a user. In yet another related prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,388 entitled “INTERNAL NASAL DILATOR FILTER” by Michaels issued on Dec. 6, 2005, discloses a nasal filtration and internal nasal dilation system that operate synchronously to provide air filtration by retaining particle in a single piece foam nasal filter during inhalation through the nose.
In contrast to the above instances, air filtering apparatus may further be desired to achieve still wider variety of protection and/or air cleaning options and provide improved user comfort and wearing pleasure as well as provide various types of and configurations that are adjustable to fit a user without requiring complicated attachment/de-attachment hardware. In one instance, eliminate or reduce the need for professionals or buckles, bolts, or screws to secure an air filtration apparatus to your body. In yet another instance, an air filtration device may be needed that provides breathability and airflow at least in designated areas or expose a larger effective surface area so that a more consistent air flow may be realized a user. In another instance, a manufacturer or user may find it beneficial that a protective device have one or more removable and replaceable and washable components. Furthermore, a user may further desire the prospective device to be easily assembled or disassembled “on the fly” and easily installed or removed on a user's body in a minimal time. In addition, a user desires the protective device durable but also conformable to wear and to create minimal restriction in a user's movement or normal breathing pattern.
Thus, what is needed are improved protective apparatus and methodology that permits easy initial configuring and reconfiguring, i.e., provide adaptability, and upgrade capability so that the same unit be utilized (or added-on to) if new functionality (e.g., chest protection) is desired. Furthermore, such improved apparatus and methods would also ideally allow a person other than a professional or licensed personal to adjust or retrofit the air filtration device, and would further permit creation of user-customized air filtration configurations and customized fit and appearance of the air filtration device as well as new patterns requiring minimal efforts, e.g., minimal adjustment or removal and replacement or adaptation of existing components. Furthermore, the device should provide improved air flow so that condensation is prevented from building up in the air filtration device.